Scars
by joelcoxriley
Summary: No matter how hard we try to hide them, our scars, our past are what makes us, and if manipulated-can be the death of us. However, our past does not define who we are. Our actions are what defines us. Warning: Graphic sexual content


**Warning: Graphic sexual content. **

* * *

"Oh, whatever do you mean, Brother?" Shealyne asked, smiling innocently as the man slowed his advance towards her, the basement of the Anvil lighthouse almost void of any light.

"You among anyone else should know, Sister Dearest. Life...created in death." Mathieu purred softly, his voice but a whisper as the woman smiled.

"Come feed desire." Shealyne spoke, her voice sultry as she removed the robes, relieving her naked body as the robes fell forgotten on the floor.

"Oooh, my..." Mathieu said softly, pleased at what he saw, his eyes trailing to her breasts, the normally soft nipples hard and perky. He also saw some fluid leaking down her inner thigh.

Mathieu swiftly slammed the woman into a wall, picking up her legs as Shealyne wrapped her arms around his neck, the woman jumping slightly as the male made sure he had a tight grip on her legs. The cool leather of his gloves made Shealyne shiver.

Shealyne wrapped her legs around Mathieu's waist, the woman moaning softly as she felt his knee slowly rub against her slit, the knee continuing to rub her entrance back and forth slowly before it began to pump up and down. Shealyne whimpered slightly, the hard bone both hurting and pleasuring her, her body becoming warmer and she felt her vulva begin to pulse.

Mathieu gently kissed the woman, his tongue softly tracing the entrance to her mouth, Shealyne opening her mouth to allow him access as she pulled him closer. She felt the invading tongue explore her cavities, Shealyne shivering as she felt the tongue glide up and down her fangs, immediately tasting the metallic fluid of blood as Mathieu cut his tongue on her fangs. Shealyne gently started to suck on her partner's tongue, unsure how he would react and was surprised when he allowed her.

The pair broke, Shealyne panting, wanting more of the fluid as she moaned, her clit pulsing in pleasure and heat.

"Don't stop. Don't stop, Mathieu." Shealyne breathed, feeling her cervix heat up. She didn't know how long the small orgasim would take. She didn't care either. She just loved what her partner was doing to her and she knew she would be screaming with pleasure in the end.

"I have no intention." Mathieu purred, loving the fact that he was in complete control. He probably knew how to work her better than that pathetic farmer.

Mathieu stopped his movements, Shealyne groaning and fidgeting in discomfort, her hips trying to find some sort of friction as she tried to rub his knee again. Her body was screaming for release.

"Now, now, love. Patience." Mathieu spoke lovingly. He wasn't finished with her yet. Not by a long shot.

"Please..." Shealyne whimpered, Mathieu caressing her cheek.

"Shhh...soon, love. Soon. You're so beautiful." Mathieu breathed, Shealyne groaning, laughing softly as she felt his tongue glide over her cleavage, the man's bony knuckles rubbing against her vulva and cervix, tracing her lips gently. It tickled.

Mathieu's breathing increased as her scent filled his nostrils, feeling her fluid and pulsations through his gloves. He wanted to taste her more than anything now. Just like he tasted that dark whore. He could also feel blood rushing to his length. He could feel the blood pulsing, feel his body come alive.

"Ohhh, Mathieu!" Shealyne moaned softly, wrapping her fingers in his hair as she pulled his head further down her chest, wanting more. Shealyne's hips rocked slightly against his knuckles, feeling them push into her slightly, Mathieu moving his knuckles side to side to open her clit further.

Mathieu smirked as he heard the woman moan, pressing his body against her so she had support with the wall, his free hand cupping a breast as his tongue worked on massaging the other, enjoying her smooth, soft skin and the dampness of her entrance.

Shealyne gasped in surprise, releasing a sigh of relief as she felt his index finger enter her vagina, the bones scraping against her walls almost painfully at first, the woman grimacing as he slowly pulled out of her chamber before slowly pushing his finger back in, letting Shealyne get used to the length.

Mathieu groaned as he felt his member harden, feeling excitement throughout his body as he heard his partner groan in pleasure with each thrust of his finger, her hips gently rocking with his slow rhythm. His hand was covered in her fluids, making his finger slip in and out easier, his nails scraping against her inner wall, causing a mixed moan of pleasure and pain to come from Shealyne. She was so soft and warm inside.

Shealyne felt Mathieu's hot breath on her chest as his tongue tasted the salty sweat produced from her hot body, his tongue slowly moving over a nipple, playing with the tender nob before biting it gently, his teeth scraping against the skin.

Shealyne bit her lip, trying not to scream as she felt Mathieu insert his middle finger, his thrusts increasing as fluid ran down her inner thigh. Mathieu felt her inner walls clamping down on his fingers like a vise as he began sucking on her breast, his free hand now pinching the small nipple on her other breast.

Shealyne's back began to arch as her cries increased, her hips matching the rough pace of Mathieu's pumping, fluid seeming to fly out onto his robe and floor at the speed. Mathieu cursed to himself as he felt a nagging pain in his wrist, his wrist cramping from the pressure of the woman he was pleasuring. Shealyne's eyes rolled back slightly, her grip tightening around his neck as Mathieu continued to suck on her breasts almost like a child would a mother, his thumb tracing her cervix, putting pressure on the sensitive area.

Shealyne felt her body tense, her vulva pulsing wildly as she felt his fingers move and scrape her walls, the bones rubbing against her sensitive tissue. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't even realize she was screaming his name with almost every thrust. All she knew was at the rate and intensity of pleasure he was giving her Shealyne wasn't going to last much longer.

Shealyne screamed in pain as his fingers were suddenly ripped out of her, her hips thrusting wildly, desperate to get the pleasure back. Her sensitive tissue screamed in both numbing pleasure and pain, blood mixing with her vaginal fluid as the liquid ran down her inner thigh.

Mathieu cupped the sides of Shealyne's face, smearing her own fluids on her face as he muttered something breathlessly to her, saliva thick on his chin as he roughly kissed her. Shealyne could smell her own scent as Mathieu broke away, raising his gloved hand that contained her own juices and held it up to her mouth.

Shealyne licked a finger before putting one in her mouth, sucking on her own juices as she heard the sound of a belt unbuckling. Shealyne continued to move to his middle finger, Mathieu letting his pants fall around his ankles as he moved his robes out of the way, soft groans coming from the man as he started to stroke himself.

Shealyne focused on cleaning his hand, paying attention to Mathieu's intensity and speeds in strokes to her own sucking of his fingers, Shealyne even getting to bob her head up and down slightly. He seemed to respond more when she did that, Mathieu stroking himself harder as he grunted. Shealyne could feel his length harden, the tip jabbing into her inner thigh. Just the thought of it being so close made her vulva pulse in pain.

Mathieu continued to work himself as he took his fingers from Shealyne's mouth, saliva heavily coating his gloved fingers as he kissed her cheek, licking the vaginal fluid off of her. Shealyne slid her hand towards his waist, gently pushing away the fabric of the robes, her hand jumping slightly as she touched something hard, her hand slightly wet and sticky.

Shealyne lowered her hand again and gently touched the tip of Mathieu's length, his breath suddenly hitching at her touch. Mathieu groaned loudly as he felt Shealyne squeeze his head, semen dripping to the floor.

"Lower." Mathieu moaned, Shealyne hesitantly moving down past his head and squeezed again, receiving a loud response from her partner. She could feel his larger hand still pumping and squeezing near the base, Shealyne's body responding as she felt the heat his reproductive organ let off and the throbbing and pulsing of blood in his veins. He was almost ready. Shealyne wanted him inside her now more that ever.

Shealyne's smaller hand slowly started to pump up and down his length, his member slick with semen down his shaft. Shealyne could feel Mathieu's breathing hitch and try to suck in air, the man's stroking soon stopped as he let his partner do the work.

"Pump faster." Mathieu ordered, placing his hand on the woman's smaller wrist as she complied, trying to give the same amount of pressure to his whole length, the semen making it difficult as her grip would slip. He penis wasn't exactly straight either.

Mathieu moaned her name as Shealyne got to his base, the male feeling his member throb up and down so much it hurt. He couldn't remember the last time he moaned this much. It always feels better when someone else gives you a handjob.

Mathieu squeezed Shealyne's wrist, his grip releasing as she moved further up his shaft before moving down again, Mathieu groaning loudly in pleasure as he squeezed her wrist again over the same area.

Shealyne applied pressure, pumping his shaft in the general area he squeezed her wrist, Mathieu moaning loudly. It was his way of telling her what he liked best.

Shealyne dug her nails into his shaft, hearing Mathieu curse, the man obviously enjoying himself as she felt stronger warm pulsations as she dug into the skin. Shealyne's mind began to slip away as she thought about what it would feel like to have something that hard inside of her, scraping against her core.

Mathieu grunted, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on his breathing. He felt himself slowly being pushed to the edge. He needed to control his release. He wasn't ready yet. Not yet.

Mathieu pushed Shealyne's hand away before turning the woman so that she faced the wall, Shealyne yelping as she was roughly pushed up against it, her arms screaming as Mathieu held them firmly behind her back. Shealyne felt her vulva begin to pulse heavily again, excitement filling her body as she realized she was unable to move, Mathieu preventing her from moving in anyway. He was in complete control, and she was loving it.

Mathieu held Shealyne's wrists together with one hand, using his free hand to pull her head towards him by her hair, Shealyne shivering as she felt the heat of his breath on her neck and ear. Mathieu whispered something inaudible to the woman, causing Shealyne to laugh softly, her breath hitching as she felt the tip of his member probe at her inner thigh. She was squirming with anticipation.

"Mathieu...please..." Shealyne begged, her partner smirking as he positioned the head of his length at her vulva.

Shealyne closed her eyes in pain, biting her lip to prevent a scream from tearing through her throat as she felt the man enter her, feeling the head jab her wall painfully. Mathieu grunted as he felt her inner muscles clamp on his length, moving his hips to the side, their combined fluids making it a little easier as Mathieu was finally able to fully enter her. The first time was always a bitch.

Shealyne couldn't help but moan as his hips roughly grinded into hers, Shealyne struggling to keep her hips still as Mathieu immediately picked up his pace. He didn't bother to give her any opportunity to get used to his length. He knew she was loving it by the moans of pleasure and pain in her voice.

Shealyne's hands clenched and unclenched, wanting to grab something but unable to as her arms started to cramp, Mathieu's grip tightening on her wrists as he cursed and moaned loudly. He was cutting off her circulation.

Mathieu groaned, feeling Shealyne give in and grind her hips into his, her fast rhythm matching his as Mathieu kissed her shoulder, his hot breath trailing to her neck as he began to nip at her nape, his moans being muffled.

The pair panted heavily, sweat dripping down Mathieu's brow. It was too damn hot to fuck someone in a robe. He should have taken it off a long time ago. And it didn't help that his armor seemed to cling to him like a second skin. Shealyne didn't seem much better. The force of their thrusts kept pushing the woman roughly against the wall. She didn't seem to mind too much through the pleasure, Shealyne crying out her partner's name every so often among her moans.

Mathieu placed his free hand on her hip to get a better grip, suddenly bucking his hips roughly to the side. Mathieu smirked as a shrill scream tore through Shealyne's throat, the woman crying as he continued to move his hips side to side. He was sure Ulfgar could hear Shealyne's scream even in the lighthouse. He'd be hearing another complaint from his landlord...

Shealyne's cries slowly died out, her throat too sore from her thrill screams. The pleasure he was giving her was too overwhelming. She couldn't even cry out. It just overloaded her senses. She couldn't even think. Only her hips were moving frantically, instinctive, her mouth agape in a silent scream as drool made its way out of the corner of her mouth, Shealyne wanting to tear into something with her fangs. She would feel something animalistic growing in her, growing with each trust and moan. It was hunger. She tasted his blood, and she wasn't satisfied. She wanted more.

Mathieu grunted loudly, feeling warm liquid slide down his leg and Shealyne's small fingers try to make contact with his hand that was holding them down. He felt a slick, sticky dampness when her fingers brushed slightly against his hand. He knew what she wanted. He could tell she was fighting the urge to bite into the stone wall, her eyes glazed over in pure ecstasy, but containing a primal hunger underneath.

Mathieu took his hand off her hip, their thrusts becoming more wild as he raised his arm to his mouth and licked off some of her remaining fluids before sinking his teeth into his wrist, breaking the skin as blood flew freely down his arm. He could feel Shealyne tense as she caught the scent of the blood. Mathieu licked his wound slightly, getting blood on his tongue before licking Shealyne's cheek, pushing her harder against the stone wall, one side of her face touching the stone.

Shealyne's tongue darted out, trying to reach the blood that was smeared on her cheek. She couldn't get it. Shealyne stretched her tongue, desperate to get the blood as she felt it roll down her cheek and drip off once it got to her chin. That bastard.

Mathieu smirked, using his free hand to cover her eyes as Mathieu pulled her head back, smelling her hair as his blood dripped on her nose and lips, Shealyne's mouth open to try and feed as her tongue tried its best to collect the drops. This wasn't enough to keep her satisfied. It was torture. She felt her hunger tear at her like a wild animal. The obedience that Vicente had distilled in her was being pushed to the edge.

Shealyne felt his length roughly churn in and out, immense heat filling her, the head scraping the sides of her walls. She couldn't scream. She couldn't do anything. The only thing on her mind was hunger.

Mathieu lowered his arm, his arm serving as a slight padding for her head as she licked the bite, saliva connecting tongue and torn flesh as both shared the same blood. Mathieu ignored the pain of her fangs slowly digging into his torn flesh a good inch or so, feeling her tongue lick the open wound as she sucked out the blood. It looked almost like a kiss. But bloodier. It was beautiful.

Shealyne yelped slightly as she felt his thrusts change in rhythm, his thrusts extremely short, becoming fast paced and increasingly violent. She began to moan softly again, her cries muffled as she fed from his arm. Her walls tensed and clamped around his length more and more. She couldn't last much longer. She could feel the pleasure grow with every thrust, her vaginal muscle spasms becoming increasingly frequent, clamping down harder and harder. She could tell he was reaching his limit too. Mathieu quieted his cries as he bit his lip, trying to control himself just a little bit more. Just a little bit.

Shealyne felt his hand tighten on her wrists painfully, his other hand digging into her head. She could feel his nails through the gloves as he released a loud groan, cursing. He was trying to hold himself back for as long as he could. It was hard to do when his partner's walls constantly clamped on his dick like a heavy woman's endless fat rolls flapping against each other every time she moved. Damn.

Their hips moved in unison, frantic and desperate as Shealyne dug her fangs deeper into his flesh, her smaller body being pushed roughly against the wall. She could feel it coming. If she screamed one more time she'd be afraid of completely ripping her vocal chords though her moans became louder and louder. Her throat was already so sore. It was building and building. She tried to fight it. But she couldn't take it. She loved it.

Shealyne ripped her fangs out of his flesh, a shrill animalistic screech ringing throughout the lighthouse's cellar, blood flying onto the walls as Shealyne felt her walls violently spasm, feeling her partner silently release inside of her as hot fluids filled her core. Yup...Ulfgar definitely heard that. His landlord could go fuck himself for all Mathieu cared. He payed his damn rent.

Mathiue felt his muscles relax, his breathing ragged as he tried to regain control of his breath, feeling Shealyne go limp, almost like a doll. She was spent.

Mathieu released her wrists, Shealyne's arms dropping to the side without a care. She could feel his semen run down her thighs and drip onto the floor. She could tell he was still inside her but didn't care. If he wanted to stay inside he could. Her abused vagina and vulva were numb anyway. She was just tired of being up against a wall.

Sweat covered both of them as Mathieu tiredly pulled out of her, Shealyne grimacing at the uncomfortably. Mathieu yanked off his robe, letting it fall to the floor as he pulled the collar of his armor away, trying to relieve the feeling of his throat being strangled.

Mathieu hurriedly took off his armor, feeling better as his bare chest heaved up and down, his pants still at his ankles. He felt better than he had in months.

Shealyne sniffed as she slowly made her way to the single bed in the cellar, collapsing on it, her arm dangling lazily. She wasn't going to sleep. She was just going to rest. But sleep sounded good right now.

Mathieu pulled his pants up and buckled the belt, hearing Shealyne giggle as a large wolf-dog licked the sweat(or semen) off her hand, the dog somehow managing to stuff himself under the bed.

"No." Mathieu ordered, the dog whining slightly, dragging itself out from under the bed before settling itself down, Mathieu inwardly flinching as he heard the dog start licking its crotch.

He hated that damn dog. The only thing it did best than guarding his home was giving itself a blowjob. Every Night, all night, the noise often keeping the male Breton awake. Even Shealyne experienced the horrors of the dog constantly blowing itself once or twice. Maybe three times. Or four. He lost track. All Mathieu knew was that he even heard the licking in his dreams, his dreams occasionally filled with random dogs blowing themselves in a dog orgy. It was horrifying. No one should see that many dog penises. He wouldn't even wish that on Lucien Lachance. No, scratch that. He would.

"He's your dog." Shealyne muttered, smiling softly. She loved his dog. It was just the constant licking that made her hate it. Uugghh...

"You wanted him." Mathieu countered, smiling softly as he saw Shealyne grumble and turn to get comfortable.

"No, I said I liked him. I wanted the sister, but nooooo. You managed to pick the most retarded dog out of the whole litter. He takes after you, Matty." Shealyne lazily pointed to the dog still cleaning itself, Mathieu's lip twitching at being called Matty. He hated that name. Almost as much as Limpy.

Mathieu went to open his mouth but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, the dog growling and barking its head off as Shealyne tried to dig herself deeper in the safety of the covers.

Mathieu grumbled, silencing the dog as he made his way through the dimly lit basement, cracking the door open to see his landlord, Ulfgar Fog-Eye. Fuck that damn Nord.

"Yes?" Mathieu growled lowly, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as Ulfgar tried to peer behind the smaller man. It was too dark to see inside. He could swear he smelled something from down below.

"I heard screaming." Ulgar stated, wondering why the man was completely shirtless as he refused to fully open the door. Maybe he came at the wrong time. At least he wasn't wearing that creepy black cloak. The man was also slightly drenched in sweat.

"Screaming?" Mathieu asked, raising an eyebrow. "I believe you are mistaken. I have heard no such noise."

"I heard it! I...I heard screaming before too! Weeks ago! A-And the smell! That horrible smell! I can smell death!" Ulfgar cried, Mathieu opening up the door to lean his hip against the frame, his arms crossed.

"You have no such proof." He growled, wondering if he could get away with killing the man right here and now. No one would notice. No one would hear him scream. Shealyne could feed. And in the end he would burn his rotting corpse in the lighthouse's fire pit just like the others.

"You're hiding something! I know it." Ulfgar stated, Mathieu showing no hint of emotion as he sighed.

"You are wrong. What would I have to hide?"

"I don't know, but...but you're doing something! Something evil! I-I'll call the guards and-"

"Or what?" Mathieu hissed. "Frame an innocent man for crimes he did not commit and that you have no proof of?"

"For murder! I-" Ulfgar yelped as he was roughly slammed against the wall, surprised by the Breton's strength. It was then he realized he had a knife to his throat. He had crossed the line.

Ulfgar paled, his heart hammering frantically as he heard the Breton laugh low, darkly, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"I warned you to leave me be yet you did not heed my warnings. And now look where you are. Look where you end up when you poke your nose in business that is not yours." Mathieu whispered darkly, his voice deep as his gloved hand pinned down the man.

Ulfgar wanted to vomit as a faintly familiar smell hit his nose. He had bodily fluids on his hand and it was touching his skin, Ulfgar's fear rose as he saw blood drip down the man's arm, his wrist torn open.

That bite wasn't done by any animal. He heard barking and knew the man had a dog but the bite wasn't done by a dog. It seemed more human like. He then realized the deep impressions of what of looked like fangs.

"So you know what this is." Mathieu spoke calmly, seeing a whole new level of terror and recognition in the Nord's eyes.

"The...the woman..." Ulfgar stammered. He never would have guessed. He had seen the woman from time to time come around. She always went to the basement. Once a month, once every two months, sometimes longer. He didn't think anything of it. He always thought she was some prostitute his tenant paid. He had no idea where the strange man got his money. He didn't seem to work but would leave for long periods of time, only coming back to tend to the wild animal he kept down in his hole.

Ulfgar knew the man was strange, unstable even. He overheard pirates mocking the small Breton, insulting his home and lifestyle. The next day they were dead, their throats slit.

He didn't have any proof that the man had killed them, but he had a gut feeling. He knew he was doing something evil down in the cellar of the lighthouse but didn't know what. He never would have guessed the Breton was involved with bloodthirsty beasts. It was a pity. The woman was rather attractive. Ulfgar was even thinking about hiring her.

"You will not breathe a word of this, Nord. If I hear even a rumor that you went to the guards, you will not live to see the morning sun!" Mathieu hissed, pressing the knife deeper into the man's jugular.

"No! Don't hurt me! I-I won't tell anyone! I swear! I swear on me mother's grave!" Ulfgar cried, Mathieu becoming annoyed at his pirate speech. He hated pirates.

Mathieu released his grip on the man, pushing him roughly away.

"Cast your gaze somewhere else, Nord. You know not of what you speak of nor what danger you stand upon." Mathieu spoke, the man shaking. It looked like he was about to cry in terror. Good.

Ulfgar shakily stood up before running in terror, Mathieu smirking as he heard the slam of the lighthouse's door. That fool would stay far away from him and his home.

Mathieu slammed the door and locked the lock, easily making his way back to the Shealyne in the darkness. She seemed to be sleeping. Or maybe resting. Either way he couldn't tell.

Mathieu watched the woman breathe calmly up and down for several minutes before sitting on the very edge of the bed, the man twitching slightly as he heard the old wooden frame creek under his weight, the old and worn mattress sinking slightly.

Mathieu continued to watch the woman, lost in thought as his body unconsciously began to rock back and forth. Shealyne stirred, Mathieu stopping himself from such a childish act as he scolded himself. He didn't want to wake his partner up, but he felt a need, a desire to. His head was telling him to leave the woman be, to spare his pride and shame but his heart was screaming.

Mathieu felt his hands shake as he thought about what he was trying to say, what he was trying to get across. He had never told this to anyone and was frightened at her response. He had no idea how to convey his thoughts and memories into words. His mind raced as he tried to think of the many responses she may have. Would she hate him? Would she think less of him?

Mathieu's thoughts were broken as he felt the woman gently brush his arm with her fingers, and for just a second, a very brief second, Mathieu could have sworn it was Mariah he saw lying in his bed in the dim light.

"Is everything alright, Mathieu?" Shealyne asked softly, her eyes glowing a gentle shade of red in the darkness.

Mathieu remained silent, the bed creaking as Shealyne sat upright, leaning her body against the males, gently grabbing his bleeding wrist, a soft glow emitting from her hand as she healed his wound. He wasn't even looking at her. He seemed to be looking into the darkness. Or looking past it.

"Mathieu? What's wrong?" Shealyne asked, turning his head so that he faced her, his eyes quickly diverting to anything that wasn't the woman next to him.

"I-I'm sorry, Sister. I'm just...distracted. That's all." Mathieu replied, clearing his throat. Shealyne took her hand off his arm after several seconds, not entirely believing him, but said nothing. If he wanted to open up to her, he would.

Shealyne fell back onto the bed, making herself comfortable, watching him to see if he would do something, anything.

Shealyne suddenly felt a dull throb of pain on her breast, puzzled as to what was causing her pain, her brow furrowed. Shealyne investigated instinctively by rubbing her finger on her nipple, shocked to have her finger come back with blood. It was then that she remembered that was the one her partner bit. That bastard.

Knowing the pain was from nothing serious, Shealyne lazily stretched out on the bed before curling into a ball, intent of going to sleep. She got fed, she got fucked, she was happy. All she needed to do was rest. It was better than waiting for the man to say whatever was on his mind when he wasn't ready to speak his peace.

"Did you ever feel...used?"

Shealyne's eyes snapped open, her mind awakening from her light slumber at her partner's question.

"Hhhmmm...what?"

"Ahem...nevermind. F-forget...I said anything." Mathieu mumbled, Shealyne's attention on her partner growing. Whatever was bothering him it must have been this. It probably had to be something with Mariah.

"Yes, I did. At times I just wanted to die because of that feeling of...being...dirty." Shealyne settled her response, and for the first time he looked at her, as if in disbelief.

"Truly? You?...And what about now?"

"Now?" Shealyne repeated, wondering why he was asking such questions. "If you mean right now...no. You don't make me feel like that. But if I think of what happened too much then...well...yes. But not with you. Never with you."

"Oh. I am...sorry." Mathieu apologized softly, now wishing he never asked that question. How could he be so selfish?

"No, no. It's alright. I can't do anything about it even though I want to. Everyone has a past, right?" Shealyne asked, laughing softly. "Why? Is this about Mariah?" Shealyne then asked. She knew he once cared for the woman. He probably still did. She didn't know how serious the relationship was but didn't doubt that they were at least intimate with each other. They had to do something.

"No. Not her, not Mariah. She didn't deserve to live after...everything. And neither did he..."

"He?..."

"My Father. After Mother was killed I went under his care. He was always a bastard but...it got worse-the beatings I mean." Mathieu replied, clearing his throat. "He...would take most of his drunken anger out on Mother, but...sometimes...she wasn't enough."

"So...he would take it out on you?"

"Yes. I was terrified of him as a little boy, hiding under the bed, hoping he wouldn't find me. Hoping he wouldn't hurt Mother." Mathieu paused slightly, clearing his throat. "But after what happened to Mother...well, Father didn't have anyone else to take his anger out on but me."

Shealyne stayed quiet, placing her smaller hand on her partner's larger one. She could tell it hurt him.

"He started calling me...pretty, beautiful, and...started touching..." Mathieu broke off, his voice beginning to break, Shealyne squeezing his hand to give some form of comfort. She understood how he felt. Something similar happened to her.

"I understand. I'm here for you." Shealyne whispered, Mathieu looking at her. She very well could be lying for his benefit, but he could find no hint of deception. "I'm sorry..."

"It lasted for months. Years. I would try to stay away-even run away, but somehow he always found me. He always dragged me back to that hell. And there were others-people! People who just watched and let it happen! They didn't do anything! They didn't even try!" Mathieu hissed, his anger boiling as Shealyne tightened her grip.

"It's not like I was the only one. There were others. Women, I mean. Father, he...well, he would never stay with a woman for very long. Always drunk, always...bedding whores." Mathieu mumbled, pausing to regain his thoughts. He had no idea what emotion he felt. He couldn't tell.

"But, suddenly, everything changed. He seemed to settle down. He cleaned himself up-for the most part anyway. Still got piss drunk and beat me to a pulp and...other...activities..." Mathieu paused, the long pause rather awkward as Shealyne tried to study him. He seemed neither angry nor upset. He seemed...blank. Unreadable.

"There was a woman...but I don't remember her name. She was with child. My father's child. She thought it a good idea to get close to me since my father had planned to wed her. I told her everything about the beatings, the rapes, but...she just...didn't believe me. I was labeled a liar ever since. Perhaps the worst pain is telling the truth but having no one to believe you."

"How did you make it stop?" Shealyne asked, knowing she was treading on dangerous territory.

"I killed him. Just cut his heart out while he slept in his bed with the woman. I was just so fed up with everything. But I think the worst of it was I found out he may have had a connection to Mother's murder. He needed to pay regardless." Mathieu explained, his tone telling Shealyne that he would speak no more of the matter.

"Why did you wait to tell me this? Why now?"

"Because I thought you would think me less of a man." Mathieu answered after a pause, his voice soft.

"I thought no less of you before and I think no less of you now." Shealyne replied, smiling softly before kissing the man, reassuring him.

"It's okay. I had a similar experience when I was younger. Did you ever wonder why I dislike Nords? Especially the drunken ones?" Shealyne asked, Mathiue raising an eyebrow slightly.

"You dislike Nords?" Mathieu asked, and thinking back, realized she had never made any form of contact with a Nord unless she had to. Strange. Shealyne nodded, smiling sullenly.

"Yes. I was just a girl of eighteen at the time. I fled High Rock, fled the arranged marriage my parents had planned, and came here to Cyrodill. I was quite sheltered as a child of nobles, and did not know...did not know the dangers of the world. And when I realized the danger it was too late. He was too strong to stop, and no one bothered to help. They said they wanted to take turns, to watch. Disgusting pigs." Shealyne muttered, her voice tired, as if the woman was exhausted by the mere memory.

"But it was partly my fault. I was the stupid girl that drank a little too much, and failed to realize the danger. Those Nords just saw easy prey, and took advantage of the situation. I know it is different, but I understand what happend to some extent. It doesn't matter to me what happend in your past, because your past...it made you who you are, and my past made me who I am today. The past makes us, but our actions define us."

"Then I suppose I should be thankful for my past. It made me stronger, but it also brought me to you." Mathieu replied, purring softly as he kissed the woman, pushing her down and climbing on top of her, a hand resting on her inner tigh.

The pair paused in their actions, breathing in unison as Mathieu looked upon the woman, looking into her eyes, looking for a meaning. She was right. While Mathieu tried to hide his scars, they were always there, and no matter how much he dwelled upon that fact, it never changed. His Mother was still dead, his Father still did those horrid abuses-and rightfully payed for them. They made the Breton who he was, and someone who the man never thought he would be. They made him stronger, and he would use that against his foes. His resolve to extract his vengeance was stronger than ever. He wanted to see the Brotherhood bleed. He wanted to see the Brotherhood plunge into a darkness that was darker than the Void itself. He would see to it that the Brotherhood would pay dearly.

* * *

**Well, thank you to anyone who actually read this. I didn't want to just write a sex scene, so I made sure to add at least some emotional development afterwards. Though written as a one shot, it may lead to something more, but I'm not sure yet. If any of you are interested, I have another one shot called Flesh and Soul that is broken down into two parts, the second part, however is still being written.**


End file.
